Principio Alternativo
by Mar.Gray
Summary: Bueno la cosa es que, me quede medio traumada cuando j.k dijo que Lily estaba embarazada y que James y Severus iban a hacer las paces cuando ya-saben-quien los mato T.T así que decidí hacer mi versión jeje. Espero que les guste :D
1. Embarazada

Lily y James

Un principio Alternativo

**Bueno la cosa es que, me quede medio traumada cuando j.k dijo que Lily estaba embarazada y que James y Severus iban a hacer las paces cuando ya-saben-quien los mato T.T así que decidí hacer mi versión jeje. Espero que les guste :D**

0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 .

1 Embarazada

LPOV

No, no, no. NO. Esto no podía estar pasándole, simplemente no podía. En otro tiempo Lily Potter (y si, Potter, a pesar de todo pronóstico se había casado con James Potter al salir de Hogwarts, se había casado a los 17 años, sus padres casi se mueren [xq si los papas de Lily no mueren tampoco]) habría estado feliz por la noticia que acababa de recibir de su mejor amiga Alice Sullivan que era medimaga . Lily se había estado sintiendo mal últimamente vomitaba casi todas las mañanas, se mareaba y James siendo James había insistido hasta el cansancio hasta que logro que Lily llamara a su amiga a la casa de los abuelos de James para revisarla. Después de casarse los abuelos de James insistieron en que se mudaran a la mansión de los Potter ya que ellos se iban a retirar a un lugar más seguro para ellos y ya que esta casa había estado en la familia de los Potter muchas generaciones fue su regalo de bodas para ellos, Lily amaba la casa. Alice había venido y James había tenido que salir a una junta de la Orden.

-Tranquila Lily, yo sé que no es el mejor momento…

-¿El mejor momento? Alice, estamos en guerra, soy miembro de la Orden, pongo mi vida en peligro constantemente… no voy a poder hacer eso sabiendo…sabiendo…-Trate de decir la palabra, pero no me salía.- Que no soy yo nada mas.- Lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.- Alice, ¿Qué le voy a decir a James?

Empecé a sollozar descontroladamente.

-La verdad Lily, ese bebe es tan tuyo como de él y merece saberlo. James te ama Lily y estoy segura de que va a querer a ese bebe tanto como yo sé que tú ya lo quieres.- Alice, tenía razón a pesar de que llegaba en el momento más inoportuno yo ya amaba a mi bebe, por el simple hecho de que su padre era el amor de mi vida y mi bebe era mitad el mitad yo.- Lily sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, pero tengo que volver a al hospital- Se levantó y me abrazo.- Todo saldrá bien Lils ya verás.

Dicho eso mi amiga me dio un beso en la mejilla, se metió en la chimenea y desapareció entre llamas verdes, dejándome sola en el salón con mis manos sobre mi vientre. Mi bebe. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que protegerlo, mantenerlo a salvo a él o ella y a James. James. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su esposo? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para embarazarse mientras estaban en guerra? Lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas sin parar. Un suave 'plop' me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Señorita,-Una voz aguda me llego desde la entrada del salón.-Señorita, ¿está usted bien?

Dixie era una de las elfinas domesticas que trabajaban en la casa, la mayoría de ellos cuando los abuelos de James se mudaron empezaron a llamarme Señora o Señora Potter pero Dixie seguía llamándome Señorita. Me limpie la cara sin disimular que había estaba llorando, no tenía caso.

-Si Dixie, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-La Señorita Sullivan le dejo la receta de una poción para su "problema matutino" Señorita, ¿Desea que le prepare un poco?, aquí dice que se la tiene que tomar con la cena y falta poco para que sirvan la cena.

-Si, por favor Dixie- Dixie me hiso una mini-reverencia, sabía que tanto a mi como a Edna (la abuela de James) no nos gustaba que los elfos fueran esclavos, por eso todos los elfos de la casa eran libres y trabajaban por sueldos,- Dixie…

-¿Si señorita?

-No… no le digas…

-No le mencionare nada al Señor.- Con un suave 'plop' desapareció. Dixie sabía. Nada pasaba en esta casa sin que ella se enterara, solté una risita, su don para saberlo todo nos arruino la tarde varias veces a James y a mí cuando éramos novios. _Bueno Lily, ya basta. Deja de llorar que james puede llegar en cualquier momento y verte así._ Me levante y salí del salón, me metí en el baño más cercano y me lave la cara. Cinco minutos después la única prueba de mis lágrimas eran mis ojos ligeramente hinchados, nada que mi varita no pudiera arreglar. Una vez que acabe me mire en el espejo, me veía igual, ninguna señal de que tuviera tres semanas de embarazo… _no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora Lily, tienes que ser fuerte…tienes que decírselo a James. _Estaba convencida, Alice tenía razón: James tenía derecho a saber. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nerviosa a más no poder, le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. Decidió pasearse por la casa para calmar sus nervios, no recordaba cuantas veces se había perdido en la inmensa casa de los Potter cuando recién se habían mudado, _ya casi un año atrás…_ la planta baja se componía de una sala de estar inmensa, saloncitos con sillones y mesitas donde a Edna le gustaba tomar el té o comer cuando nada más éramos cuatro, un comedor donde cabían fácilmente 80 personas sentadas en la mesa (que se podía agrandar con un gesto de cualquier varita para que cupieran 200 personas), un salón de baile que también era enorme y se podía agrandar más como el comedor, una muy basta biblioteca, el estudio y una enorme cocina donde trabajaban los elfos. La primera vez que vi la casa pensé que era como un mini-Hogwarts. En la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones, había mas de 30 por lo que Dixie me había contado, nunca las había contado, la tercera y última planta tenía un campo de quidditch, un gimnasio, una terraza donde había camastros y una piscina y la habitación principal que era donde James y yo dormíamos. Acabe en nuestro baño, había dos lavabos una regadera y una tina donde se pueden meter dos personas fácilmente. Sabía que si me metia en la tina no iba a poder salir así que me di una ducha rápida y me senté a leer en una de las mesas de la terraza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

JPOV

Había sido una reunión larga, pero no tan mala como yo esperaba: habíamos logrado parar el avance de los mortifagos y estábamos empezando a hacerlos retroceder. Habíamos hecho un gran avance en la guerra.

-Hey Prongs, ¿Vamos a tomar algo?- me pregunto Remus Lupin uno de mis mejores amigos, miembro de la Orden y licántropo.

-Obvio que Prongs no viene Moony,-Mi casi-hermano Sirius Black le respondió a Remus-¿Qué no vez que Lily, su ama y señora está enferma? y Prongs tiene que ir a ver que este bien para poder postrarse a sus pies y ado… AUUUUUUU.-había tenido que callar a Sirius de un puñetazo en las costillas. Aunque adoraba a mi amigo mi paciencia con sus comentarios respecto a Lily era nula.-Eh Prongs, sabes que estoy jugando, no te pongas agresivo.

-Tu no conoces limites Padfoot, y Moony tiene razón, voy a ver como esta Lily pero podemos salir mañana si…

-Si Lily esta mejor- contestaron al mismo tiempo. Les di un puñetazo amistoso y me metí en la chimenea del cuartel de la Orden. Nunca me ha gustado mucho viajar con polvos flu ni aparecerme me gustaba mi escoba, volar lo más rápido que podía pero dadas las circunstancias no era seguro viajar solo es escoba. Aparecí en la chimenea del salón principal donde esperaba ver a Lily, pero no estaba. Dixie apareció frente a mí con un suave 'plop'.

-Señor Potter, ¿Cómo esta, le fue bien en su reunión?

-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y Lily? ¿Vino Alice, que le dijo, está bien?-Mi ansiedad de saber que tenía Lily había ido aumentando durante las horas que no he estado con ella.

-La Señorita Sullivan vino a ver a la Señorita y ella está bien, está arriba en la terraza Señor.-La elfina siempre lo sabía todo, suspire aliviado. Lily no estaba enferma…

-Gracias Dixie.

Salí corriendo del salón y subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el tercer piso y abrí las puertas de la terraza, Lily, mi bella Lily estaba sentada leyendo de espaldas a mí, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol. Camine en su dirección hasta estar justo detrás de ella, me agache y bese su cuello. Ella pego un brinco por la sorpresa pero ladeo la cabeza para darme mejor acceso a su cuello. Olia celestialmente y estaba muy callada.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- Ella volvió su cara hacia mí y me beso. Aunque un poco destanteado le devolví el beso, Lily dejo el libro sobre la mesa y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, yo que estaba agachado me enderece obligándola a pararse conmigo. Profundice el beso y Lily enrosco sus piernas a mi cintura. Yo sabía que Lily no me estaba diciendo algo, pero una de sus manos estaba en mi cabello dándome suaves tirones y la otra había alcanzado los botones de mi camisa, todas mis preguntas se borraron y lleve a mi bella esposa a la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

LPOV

James me acariciaba rítmicamente mi espalda, yo estaba recostada sobre su pecho.

-Lily… ¿me vas a decir que te pasa?-Me tense y el lo noto, su mano se detuvo un momento antes de seguir acariciando mi espalda, le di un beso en el pecho pero me quede callada.

-¿Lils? Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

_Estoy embarazada y me da miedo como vayas a reaccionar por ser tan tonta como para dejar que esto pasara._- Nada, ¿Quieres cenar? Voy por la cena.- Me pare y me puse mi bata de seda y le dedique a un confundido James mi mejor sonrisa, antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir otra cosa salí de nuestra habitación y baje a la cocina. Dixie apareció frente a mí.

-Señorita, ¿Necesita algo?

-La cena Dixie, por favor. Cenaremos en nuestra habitación.- Le dije con una sonrisa, Dixie dudo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdóneme Señorita no dedo entrometerme…

-Dixie…

-¿Le…le…le dijo al Señor?-Dixie parecía muy avergonzada, la sonrisa se me borro de la cara y sentí la sangre huir de mi rostro.

-N-no… yo…-Sentí las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

-No, no señorita, no me haga caso. Ahora les subo la cena.-Dixie me sonrió y se puso a hacer la cena, yo respire hondo y controle mis lágrimas.

-Me gustaría subirla yo.

-Lo que usted diga Señorita.-Dixie me entrego una bandeja de plata con Té y unos sándwiches.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

JPOV

Lily salió casi corriendo de la habitación, ahora sí que estaba seguro de que me ocultaba algo. ¿Pero qué y por qué no quería decírmelo?¿Y si era algo grave? ¿Y si, si estaba enferma? Lily entro en la habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Lily era toda sonrisas cuando entro. Se veía simplemente adorable. Puso la bandeja con la cena en una mesa que tenemos en nuestra recamara. Se vuelve hacia mí y me sonríe.

-¿Quieres cenar en la cama o vienes a la mesa?-sin decir nada me paro de la cama, me pongo el pantalón del pijama y camino hacia la mesa. Lily siguió todos mis movimientos, ya no sonreía tenía esa mirada que yo conocía tan bien. Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y ella inhalo con fuerza. Me senté en mi silla y Lily en la suya.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o me lo vas a seguir ocultando?- Ella no me respondió.

Ninguno toco la cena. Yo tenía mis ojos clavados en los suyos, ella me sostuvo la mirada, yo no iba a ceder. Se supone que somos esposos, un equipo, no nos ocultamos cosas. Lily termino por bajar la mirada y nos sirvió el té, yo seguía con mis ojos clavados en mi cara.

-¿Y bien?-Mi voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía y Lily se encogió en su silla y bajo la cabeza. Un sollozo sacudió a mi bella esposa.

-Lily…no pretendía…-Antes de que me diera cuenta Lily se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en mi regazo, estaba llorando contra mi cuello.-Shhh tranquila, Lils sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos…-La abrace y le di un beso en la frente.

-James…yo…yo…-Respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y después los obro ya más calmada.-James, estoy embarazada.

Abrí mucho los ojos y me quede paralizado.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

LPOV

Los ojos de James se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir y estaba tenso como una roca. Baje la mirada a mis pies está furioso, lo sé, me odia por ser tan tonta y lo soy. ¡¿Cómo deje que esto pasara?! Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse otra vez por mis mejillas, el cuerpo de James empezó a sacudirse y me abrazo fuerte. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dios, por favor que no esté llorando…se está RIENDO. De repente estaba en brazos de James y el me daba vueltas mientras seguía riéndose. El…él estaba…feliz con la noticia. Dejo de girar y me puso en el suelo, cuando me miro la sonrisa más grande que eh visto en toda mi vida estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Lils… voy a ser padre.-Me lo dijo como si no se lo creyera, yo también empecé a sonreír.

-Vamos a ser padres.-Tome su mano y la puse sobre mi vientre.

-Lily, esto…esto es fantástico, genial, maravilloso.-Me puso cara seria.-¿Por qué llorabas?-Algo parece habérsele ocurrido y me mira asustado.-Tu…tu no, ¿No quieres tener a este bebe?

-JAMES, por supuesto que quiero, es solo que…me asustaba… lo que tu dirías. James estamos en guerra y habíamos acordado que esperaríamos.-Por los nervios, el alivio y la felicidad de que todo estuviera bien, de que James quería a este bebe.-Y luego Alice vino y me hiso todas estas pruebas y resulto que estaba embarazada y pensé "Que tonta, ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Estamos en guerra, no tuve suficiente cuidado" pensé que ibas a estar furioso conmigo y…-James me había silenciado con un beso.

-Ah Lily, Lily, Lily…¿Cómo me iba a enojar? Me acabas de dar la mejor noticia de mi vida, como cuando me dijiste que si te ibas a casar conmigo. Es simplemente perfecto. Nuestro hijo es perfecto.-Me sonrió simplemente radiante.

-¿Hijo, eh? Bueno Potter puede ser una niña.-le sonreí pícaramente.

-¿Una hija?... sería la quinta merodeadora, tendré que hablar con Moony, Wormtail y Padfoot pero creo que aceptaran que una niña sea merodeadora…

-Ah no eso sí que NO, Potter. Ni te atrevas a siquiera pensar que este bebe va a ser como tú y tu trio de simios-hace-bromas. No. No pienso permitirlo.-James estaba partido de la risa.

-Vas a tener que convencer a Padfoot mas que a mi cariño.-Me dijo entre risas.

-Me compadezco de su alma si intenta convertir a MI hijo en una mini versión de él.

-Entonces vamos a tener un niño. ¡Lo sabía!-James estaba haciendo gestos de victoria mientras yo lo veía con mala cara.

-Sigo pensando que puede ser una niña.-Dije con altanería pero con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, es genial que James este tan feliz con él bebe.

-Pero dijiste y cito: "Mi hijo" Hijo, del género masculino, un hombre, un merodeador…-James se puso serio de repente saco su varita y conjuro un patronus. Un ciervo.- Moony, Padfoot vengan. Rápido. Es urgente.-Y dicho eso el patronus salió por el balcón, era la manera más segura de comunicarse con la Orden, les enseñan a sus patronus a hablar.

-¿Y eso?

-Tienen que saber que voy a ser padre, les va a encantar.

James se acercó y me empezó a besar intensamente, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-James…-Le dije con un tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué? No es como que no estés embarazada ya así que…-El muy descarado volvió a besarme y yo me separe de él y le di una cachetada juguetona.

-Serás bobo, tus amigos van a llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que nos encuentren en una situación…comprometedora.-James soltó una carcajada.

-Pero Lily…-Me estrecho contra él mientras me besaba justo debajo de la oreja. Yo no pude evitarlo y se me salió un pequeño gemido, James gruño triunfal sabía que estaba cediendo. Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestro trance.

-Adelante.-Contesto James algo molesto por la interrupción. Dixie entro en la habitación.

-Señor, los Señores Black y Lupin han…-En ese momento entraron como un tornado gritando "Prongs, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso, porque el mensaje, hay mortifagos, a quien quieres que mate?"- Han venido a verles…

James se rio.

-Gracias Dixie puedes irte.-Y la elfina dicho eso James y con un pequeño felicidades desapareció con un 'plop'. James me miro con la pregunta escrita en su cara "¿Dixie sabe?" yo me nada más le sonreí encantadoramente. Sirius segua buscando amenazas, crisis o alguna clase de peligro.

-¡PADFOOT! Ya cálmate, no es nada malo.-James sacudía a Sirius para que se calmara.

-Entonces…me estás diciendo que no estás en inminente peligro ni necesitas ayuda ni nada por el estilo…¿¡Pero nos mandas llamar urgentemente a la 1:43 de la mañana!?-James le sonrió como un idiota. Se acercó a sus dos amigos, Remus nada más miraba con desaprobación a Sirius pero no había dicho nada, James abrazo a sus amigos y suspiro.

-Pad…Moony…¡Voy a ser PADRE!

-¡¿Qué!? Prongs eso es genial-Sirius había tacleado a mi marido mientras lo felicitaba y le daba golpes amistosos, Remus se unió a la lucha amistosa que estaban teniendo los otros dos. Yo los observe divertida. Cuando se pararon riendo y bromeando Remus se acerco y me abrazo.

-Muchas felicidades Lils.

-Gracias Remus.

-Si Evans, mírate contribuyendo a la nueva generación de merodeadores, me vas a hacer llorar. Ah por cierto recuerden lo que les dije en quinto: yo voy a ser el padrino del niño.

-Ha-ha, que chistoso Black, y ni sueñen en que te voy a dejar corromper a MI hijo ¿Entendido?-Lo mire directamente a los ojos muy seria y el baboso se rio a carcajada limpia.

-Si Evans, bien sabes que vas a tener un mini-merodeador.-Sirius se acercó a mi vientre como si me fuera a hacer cosquillas y se ganó un manotazo mío y un golpe ya no tan amistoso de James.

-No te pases Pad.

-Solo estoy jugando Prongs.-Sirius me estaba empezando molestar en serio, era una característica del moreno, me sacaba de mis casillas. Me acerque a James y le bese los labios y luego empecé a jugar con su oreja.

-Tenemos algo pendiente Señor Potter…-Segui jugando con su oreja mientras una de mis manos bajaba por su espalda desnuda hasta su trasero y le daba un apretón juguetón.

-Moony, Padfoot. Qué bueno que saben que voy a ser padre y que se alegren por mi…pero es hora de que se vayan…-James los guio hasta la chimenea.

-Pero Prongs, podríamos hacer cosas muy divertidas los cuatro…-James le dio un golpe en el costado y yo me reí.

-Un dia de estos Pad me vas a colmar la paciencia…

-Ya ya, tranquilo Prongs, ya me lo llevo yo.-Remus agarro a Sirius por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta la chimenea mientras el moreno se quejaba.-Muchas felicidades chicos. Nos vemos luego-Y desaparecieron en las llamas verdes.

-Ahora…-James me tomo en brazos mientras me besaba y me llevaba a la cama.-Vamos a divertirnos un rato Señora Potter.-James enterró su cara en mi cuello y lo empezó a besar

-Ah Señor Potter la diversión recién comienza.

-¿Ah si?

-Si…tenemos que decirle a mis padres y a tus abuelos que vamos a tener un bebe…-James se apoyo sobre sus codos y levanto su cara viéndome a los ojos con miedo reflejado en ellos…

-¿De-decirle a t-tu padre que estas em-embarazada?-James le tenia pavor a mi padre, creo que hasta preferiría enfrentarse a Voldemort el solo a pasar mas de diez minutos con mi padre a solas.

-O si Sr. Potter tienes que decirle a mi papá que lo hiciste abuelo.-Le dije mientras trazaba círculos sobre su pecho e iba bajando.

-Ya está, mis días están contados.

0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 .

**Ya está. El primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Sean buenos conmigo y dejen muchos ****reviews :D **


	2. Comida Familiar

2 Una cena familiar

JPOV

Lily estaba dormida a mi lado, exhausta después de hacer el amor. Yo no puedo dormir, estoy inquieto, Lily quiere hacer una comida familiar para decirles a todos la buena noticia. _Voy a ser padre._ Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi cara, era una de las mejores noticias que me habían dado y Lily pensó que iba a estar molesto. Lily. Mi Lily, tan dulce e inocente. ¿Cómo me iba a enojar con ella? Mi dulce esposa. El que se iba a poner furioso conmigo era su padre, el Señor Evans era un buen hombre que adoraba a su hija pequeña con todo su ser, mi relación con él era buena si había más personas en la habitación, si estábamos los dos solos me lanzaba esas miradas que solo un padre celoso es capaz. El señor Evans no podía casi ni tolerar que yo besara a su "Calabacita" y ni siquiera era un beso BIEN… ¡¿y Lily quería que le dijera a su papa que estaba EMBARAZADA?! ¿Qué le diera pruebas físicas de que su hija y yo habíamos hecho el amor? Seguro me mata, digo es obvio que Lily y yo hagamos el amor pero yo sé que su papa prefiere no pensar mucho en ello…y ya era muy tarde para cancelarlo todo, Lily mando las lechuzas antes de dormir justo después de que me diera mi sentencia de muerte. Mi único consuelo era que Pad, Moony y Wormtail iban a venir también… tal vez entre los tres consiguen que mi suegro no me mate… o Lily termina planeando baby shower y funeral. Lily se movió a mi lado, se acurruco contra mi apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiro. Yo también suspire y la estreche contra mi pecho, íbamos a ser padres. No me lo puedo creer. _Lily Potter no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo._ Le di un beso en la frente y me dormí respirando su delicioso aroma.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté el reloj marcaba las 9.22 a.m. y Lily no estaba en la cama, las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas y se oía un murmullo en el jardín, me puse el pantalón del pijama y salí al balcón. Lily, Dixie y otros tres elfos estaban en el jardín poniendo una carpa, mesas, sillas y adornos. Mis abuelos iban allegar en cualquier momento y necesitaba darme una ducha y ponerme ropa decente. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse vaqueros y una camisa blanca, Lily seguía en el jardín con Dixie hablando entre ellas, agarre mi escoba y Sali por el balcón y baja hasta el jardín.

-…los bocadillos están bien, la comida ¿ya está lista?-Lily estaba nerviosa

-Si Señorita ahora pido que le traigan algo para que lo pruebe.-Dixie me vio pero le indique que se quedara callada, Lily no me había visto. La elfina desapareció con un 'plop'. Abrace a Lily y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo está hoy la futura madre de mi hijo?-Lily soltó una risita.

-Nerviosa, ¿y tú?-Lily me abrazo y se acurruco en mis brazos.

-Nervioso también, ven. Vamos a desayunar, porque estoy seguro de que no has comido nada desde que te levantaste,-puse mi mano en su vientre.- y yo quiero que mi hijo y mi esposa estén sanos.

-Te estaba esperando, así podemos desayunar los tres juntos.-Lily tomo mi mano y caminamos a uno de los salones, donde Dixie ya nos había puesto unos panqueques, algo de fruta y zumo de naranja. El estómago de Lily gruño y yo me reí.

-Ey, calla que ahora estoy comiendo por dos.

-Yo no dije nada.-Nos sentamos y atacamos el desayuno, un 'toc-toc' hiso que nos volviéramos hacia la puerta del salón.

-¡Abuelos!-Mi abuela había insistido que Lily los llamara Abuela y Abuelo y ella había aceptado encantada. Lily se había parado y estaba en brazos de mi abuela, yo fui a abrazar a mi Abuelo que me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo estas muchacho?-Mi abuelo me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Mejor que bien Abuelo.-Mi Abuelo me lanzo una mirada interrogativa y yo solo sonreí, mi Abuela reclamo mi atención y me abrazo.

-Mi niño, ¿Cómo estas cariño?

-Muy bien Abuela,-Le di un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Nos acompañan a desayunar?

-Oh no cielo, desayunamos antes de venir. Lo que tu Abuelo y yo queremos saber es ¿Por qué han hecho esta comida familiar tan repentinamente? Y Lily, cariño, que tu hermana vaya a venir a pesar…

-De que cree que soy un fenómeno.

-Lilian-le Dijo mi abuela en un tono de mama regañona.- Tú no eres un fenómeno, pero ese no es el punto, me alegra que venga tu familia de visita cariño, tu madre es un encanto…-Mi abuelo carraspeo.

-Te desvías del tema otra vez Edna.

-Oh cierto, cierto. ¿A qué viene esta repentina reunión?

Mire a Lily con adoración y ella me sonrió, me cogió la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

-Diles tú, son tus Abuelos.-Yo asentí y le di un beso casto en los labios, me volvi a hacia mis Abuelos que me miraban expectantes.

-Abuela, Abuelo, los invitamos hoy por que tenemos buenas noticias.-Les sonreí sin poder creer que esto estaba pasando de verdad.- Lily está embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebe.-Mis Abuelos parpadearon un par de veces y después nos abrazaron y besaron.

-Oh cariño estoy tan feliz, se merecen esta alegría.-Mi abuela estaba abrazando a Lily.

-Gracias Abuela.-Lily le sonrió radiante.

-Buen trabajo muchacho,-Mi Abuelo tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros.- Tus padres estarían orgullosos.-Yo le sonreí a mi Abuelo.

-Bueno niños, sigan desayunando. Lily no te preocupes por nada de lo que falta, Dixie y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.-Dicho esto y con un guiño mi abuela salió del salón. Lily, mi Abuelo y yo nos sentamos. Lily siguió con su desayuno, a mí se me había quitado el hambre, estaba muy nervioso. Que mis abuelos reaccionaran tan bien no fue una sorpresa, eran los padres de Lily los que me preocupaban.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-Mi Abuelo me miraba fijamente.- ¿No vas a terminarte el desayuno?- Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Estas muy nervioso?-Lily me había tomado de las manos mientras me veía a los ojos.

-Más o menos…

-Mentiroso,-Lily me empujo juguetonamente.-Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. Anda come tu desayuno.-Le sonreí a mi esposa, le di un beso y decidí que tenía razón. Todo iba a salir bien.

LPOV

James y su Abuelo estaban hablando en el estudio hablando de cosas del ministerio y supuse que James lo estaría poniendo al tanto de cómo están las cosas en la Orden. James seguía nervioso y para ser sincera yo también lo estaba. Sabía que mi mama iba a estar feliz y que papa eventualmente lo iba a aceptar…solo esperaba que todo fuera bien y que Petunia y la morsa que tiene por esposo se comporten delante de los Abuelos de James. Petunia ya tenía un hijo: Duddly. Mi madre lo adoraba, aunque fuera el niño más chillón de todos los tiempos, Duddly tenía ya casi un año, Pet lo había tenido poco después de que James y yo nos casáramos. Petunia y Vernon llevaban casi tres años de casados y a pesar de todo mama decía que eran felices…_normales_ como decía Pet. Suspire,_ no empieces con eso Lily, si no fueras bruja nunca habrías conocido a James. Además AMO ser bruja. _Edna y Dixie no me habían dejado hacer nada en el jardín así que estaba en el salón picándome los ojos y mordiéndome las uñas esperando a que mis padres y mi hermana llegaran, el reloj marcaba casi las dos, no deben de tardar. Dios estaba nerviosa, mi papa me iba a soltar un sermón kilométrico, empecé a respirar hondo cada vez más rápido. Me estaba hiperventilando.

-Lily, cariño, ¿Estas bien?-Edna había entrado en la habitación y me miraba preocupada.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo…algo nerviosa.-Me estaba paseando de un lado a otro en el salón. Edna me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Cariño, ¿Qué te preocupa?-Edna se había sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones y me sonreía tranquilamente. _¿Qué me preocupa? Okey, aquí va._

-Mis padres…mi…padre para ser más específica. Casi le da un ataque cuando le dije que tenía novio y otro cuando le dije que me casaba y se enojó mucho conmigo. "¿Cómo se me ocurría casarme a los 17 años?" y yo sé que quiere a James porque sabe que me ama y lo amo y que cuida de mí y que nunca haría nada para lastimarme. Pero tiene una manera muy rara de demostrarlo y siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo y me trata como su niñita,-Había empezado a alzar la voz pero Edna seguía tan tranquila como cuando empecé.-¡Y ya NO soy una niña! Pero sé que él no lo va a entender y me va a seguir tratando igual. Y tengo miedo de que vea esto así: una niña embarazada, porque no es nada así. Amo a James y amo a este bebe y aunque no lo planeamos yo sé que podemos hacer esto. Yo sé que podemos…-Mi voz se transformó en un susurro y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Edna me estaba abrazando.

-Shhh Shhh, cariño nada de eso va a pasar, te lo prometo. Un niño es la mejor de las bendiciones, no te preocupes cielo, que todo va a salir bien.-Edna me dio un beso en la frente antes de limpiarme las lágrimas.- Basta de llorar, tenemos que ver que es lo que te vas a poner para la comida, ¿Vamos?-Yo le sonreí, Edna siempre sabía que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor, era como una segunda madre.

-Vamos.-Subimos a la habitación que antes había sido de ella y de Henry, Edna se fue directo al vestidor y empezó a buscar entre mi ropa. Yo me senté en un silloncito que teníamos en el vestidor y espere a que Edna me eligiera algo bonito, ya lo había hecho antes y su gusto para la ropa era magnifico.

-Este.- Edna me estaba mostrando un vestido corto verde esmeralda (como mis ojos), de un hombro con un cinturón dorado, era un vestido alegre, elegante y moderno. Era perfecto para la ocasión.

-Me encanta.-Edna me paso el vestido.

-Ve a cambiarte para que pueda recogerte el cabello, ahora te paso los zapatos y alguna que otra joya.-La mire con cara de pocos amigos, Edna me había regalado bastantes de las joyas familiares pero yo nunca había sido mucho de joyería.-Ah no, no acepto quejas. La ocasión lo amerita y quiero ver la cara de celos de tu hermana cuando te vea.-Se me escapo una risita, no era ningún secreto que Petunia no le agradaba a Edna. Me metí en el baño y me empecé a cambiar. Tampoco era ningún secreto que mi familia pensaba que James y yo vivíamos en una pequeña casa en el campo…si vivíamos en el campo (el valle de Godric estaba rodeado de campo) pero la casa de pequeña no tenía nada, Vernon en un intento por humillar a James cuando lo conoció le dio a entender que pensaba que era un muerto de hambre y James más por mí que por Vernon se quedó callado y no lo contradijo. Mis padres se enteraron luego de eso (gracias a Vernon) pero no hicieron preguntas solo lo asumieron y ya. Entonces esta iba a ser la primera vez que quedaba claro frente a mi familia que a la familia de James no le faltaba nada. Suspire, este día iba a ser interesante. El vestido era pegado de la cintura y la falta era amplia, el color verde hacia que mis ojos se vieran aun mas verdes y mi cabello rojo como el fuego. Cuando me encontré con Edna me entrego unas sandalias doradas con un tacón ligero, me las puse.

-Ven querida, deja que te peine.-Edna me guio hasta mi tocador y me sentó frente al espejo, me recogió el cabello en un moño alto dejante que mis rizos rojos cayeran sobre mis hombros, mientras me peinaba yo me maquille un poco.-Listo, solo faltan los toques finales.

Con un gesto de su varita tres cajas de terciopelo negro aterrizaron frente a mí y se abrieron, dentro de la primera había unos aretes dorados con una esmeralda cada uno que caían en forma de gota, la segunda caja tenía una gargantilla dorada y con esmeraldas incrustadas y por ultimo un brazalete dorado.

-Abuela yo no puedo aceptar esto…

-Si puedes y lo harás.-Me corto ella mientras me ponía la gargantilla.- Es una ocasión muy especial y tienes que estar lo más guapa posible.-Me puso los aretes y el brazalete.- Listo, te ves hermosa cariño.

-Gracias.-Y era cierto, me veía realmente guapa, ahora si parecía la dueña de esta enorme y hermosa casa. Esto ayudo un poco a mi confianza, me veía como una mujer adulta capaz de cargar con la responsabilidad de un hijo. Sí, me veía bien. El timbre que anunciaba que había alguien en la reja de entrada me saco de mis pensamientos. Ya le había dicho yo a Dixie que quería ser yo la que recibiera a mis padres y a mi hermana con su familia.-Deséame suerte.-Edna me sonrió.

-No la necesitas cariño, eres una Potter.-Me guiño un ojo y yo me sentí automáticamente más fuerte y capaz.

Baje a la puerta principal y a través de la reja de la entrada a la propiedad vi a mis padres que hablaban entre ellos y a petunia con Duddly en brazos y a Vernon que veía con aire critico la casa. ¡Claro! Lo había olvidado desde la reja (Que era el único lugar donde se podía ver hacia dentro de la propiedad todo lo demás estaba bardeado) la casa se veía como una pequeña casita de campo. Sonreí con suficiencia, _Ay Vernon, que bobo eres._ Me reí de mi cuñado y empecé a caminar hacia la reja.

-¡Mamá, Papá! Que gusto verlos.-Antes de que mis padres pudieran contestar Vernon hablo en su habitual tono de superioridad.

-¿Vamos a caber todos en esa casita que tienes ahí Lilian?-Yo le sonreí con inocencia.-Porque la verdad es que no creo que lo dudo.

-Vernon, también es un gusto verte. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta estoy más que segura de que cabreemos, no preocupes a tu única neurona con eso.

-Lily-Me dijo mi madre con su tono de advertencia.

-Que pesada hermanita, ¿Dónde está el inútil…ay digo tu marido? ¿Cómo le hacen para mantener esa casita con sus minúsculos sueldos de feno-me-nos…-las palabras murieron en la boca de mi querida hermana cuando abrí la reja y el hechizo perdió su efecto y pudieron ver la mansión Potter en todo su esplendor.

-Lily, ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para esta casa?-Mi padre sonaba preocupado y su pregunta tenía un pelín de reproche. Todos tenían los ojos clavados en la enorme casa que se alzaba ante ellos.

-Ha estado en la familia de los Potter por generaciones papá, fue el regalo de bodas de los abuelos de James para nosotros.-Lo dije con orgullo, era genial ver como el idiota de Vernon no cabía en su asombro y Petunia se iba a poner verde si seguía envidiando así a los demás.

-Pero James dijo…-Mi padre se veía notoriamente confundido.

-No papá James nunca dijo nada…Vernon dijo y James siendo un caballero nunca lo contradijo.-Les sonreí, mas a Vernon que a nadie más. Acababa de quedar muy mal parado con mi padre.- ¿Pasamos?

Todos asintieron aun incapaces de hablar. Cuando entramos se hoyo un murmullo de asombro. _Si lo sé, la casa es impresionante._ Los guie al salón principal que tenía unas puertas dobles de cristal por las cuales se podía salir al jardín que era donde íbamos a comer. Edna que venia del jardín entro en el salón.

-Cariño ya todo está listo.-Edna se hiso la sorprendida al ver a mis padres, a mi hermana y a mi cuñado.-Jane, Edward, que gusto que ya hayan llegado.-Edna fue a abrazar a mis padres que la recibieron con mucho cariño.

-Edna, que alegría verte y…y que casa más hermosa le has dado a Lily.-Mi madre estaba claramente avergonzada.

-Jane querida, es la tradición. Esta casa ha estado en los Potter por generaciones…

-Aun así…es una casa magnifica.-Mi padre si se podía estaba aún más avergonzado que mi madre.- Es demasiado.

-Tonterías, Lily me dijo lo mismo cuando les dimos las escrituras. Lily es ahora una Potter y goza de todos los privilegios que vienen con el nombre…

Vernon y Petunia claramente irritados por ser ignorados por la abuela de James se aclararon la garganta, Edna irritada también puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Pulula, Venion, también es un gusto tenerlos aquí.-Vernon claramente enfadado le contesto

-Mi esposa se llama Petunia y yo Vernon, Señora.-Ahora mismo adoraba enormemente a Edna.

-Ay cariño discúlpame, la edad hijo la edad.-Edna se volvió ligeramente hacia mí y me guiño.- ¿En que estábamos?... ah si, el apellido Potter.-En ese momento entraron James (que se había cambiado a un pantalón de vestir y de había fajado su camisa blanca que le quedaba de muerte, se veían sus brazos fuertes y su espalda ancha a la perfección) sonriendo, claramente consientes de las intenciones de Edna-Henry amor, ¿Quién mejor que tú para contar la historia de los Potter?-Mientras Edna decía eso James y Henry saludaban a todos.

-Querida no creo que quieras aburrir a los Evans con eso.-Henry le siguió el juego a Edna.

-Oh claro que sí, ahora que saben la verdad sobre los Potter querrán saber la historia detrás del apellido ¿No?-Mis padres asintieron mudos, Vernon y Petunia no dijeron nada y James que había venido a mi lado cuando acabo de saludar a todos me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Te ves muy guapa.-Me susurro en mi oreja y le dio un beso. Yo me ruborice.-Toda una Potter.

-Bueno, pero pasemos al jardín, Lily y Edna se pasaron toda la mañana organizando todo y el jardín quedo precioso.-El abuelo de James les indico que salieran. El jardín era enorme, habíamos puesto una carpa mágica para que cubriera la mesa que habíamos sacado para comer, la carpa también cubría unos sillones y unas mesitas donde había bocadillos. Henry les indico a mis padres que se sentaran en nuestra salita improvisada. Mis padres se sentaron juntos en un sillón, Pet y Vernon en otro, Edna y Henry se sentaron en unos sillones individuales gemelos enfrente de mis padres y James y yo nos sentamos en otro sillón a lado de Edna y Henry. Quedaban dos sillones vacíos, faltaban por llegar los amigos de James que eran como otros tres nietos para Edna.

-Los Potter fueron una de las primeras familias de magos que existieron, eso tiene mucha influencia tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Somos una familia antigua y con mucha influencia, siempre hemos sido empresarios y se nos dan de maravilla los negocios lo que atribuyo a que nos convirtiéramos en una familia adinerada. Así que con el paso de las generaciones hemos adquirido bastante poder económico y político no solo en el mundo mágico sino en el muggle también.

-Eso es impresionante Henry…yo…lo lamento, por…-Mi padre se había puesto rojo como un tomate y empezaba a sudar.

-Edward no hay nada que perdonar, todo se dio gracias a un malentendido. No hay rencores.-Mis padres suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron.- Bueno ¿qué les parece nuestra feliz pareja?

-Se ven tan felices juntos, me alegro mucho por ellos…-Yo me sonroje, Petunia siendo Petunia tenía que quitar la atención de mi (Y por una vez en mi vida se lo agradecí, no estaba lista para decirles a mis padres lo del bebe), Pet se aclaró la garganta y todos se volvieron hacia ella.

-Madre, creo que alguien quiere ir con su abu-Petunia le tendió a un Duddly desconcertado, (se acababa de despertar) a mi madre que lo recibió gustosa.

-¿Y quién es este querubín?-Edna se había inclinado hacia adelante para ver a Duddly, que siendo un buen hijo de su padre, se puso a chillar y a llorar.

-Mi nieto, Duddly. Es un encanto.-_Menos cuando llora, ósea: nunca es un encanto._ Mi madre mecía a Duddly para que dejara de llorar, pero el niño no se callaba. Petunia sonreía maliciosamente, orgullosa de que su hijo estuviera arruinando nuestra tarde. Después de un rato de no poder conversar por los llantos de mi sobrino, Edna se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Petunia.

-Oh por el amor de Dios ¡Ya basta!-Agito su varita y un chupón apareció en la boca de mi sobrino, quien se calló. Mi madre suspiro aliviada.- Dios ese niño parece mandrágora.-Se escucharon unas carcajadas en la dirección de la casa. Sirius, Remus y Peter habían llegado y estaban partidos de la risa por el comentario de Edna.

-¡Eh, Pad, Moony, Wormtail! Qué bueno que llegaron-James y yo nos paramos a saludarlos.-empezaba a pensar que no iban a venir.

-¿Cómo no íbamos a venir Prongs? Y aparentemente llegamos justo a tiempo, Lily bonita ,estas más hermosa cada vez que te veo… pero tu sobrino chilla como una mandrágora muy enojada.-Sirius había tomado mi mano y la había besado, James le había pegado a su amigo por ese gesto de galantería. Y yo me estaba riendo por su comentario de Duddly.

-Te dije que no te pases Pad.

-Ya ya me callo.

-Lily, te ves increíble,-Remus me dio un abrazo.- No me pegues Prongs, solo remarco un hecho.-James mascullo algo que sonó a un "más te vale" pero abrazo a su amigo. Yo me reí todavía más.

-Hola Lily-Peter también me abrazo.

-Hola Peter.

Sirius había llegado hasta Edna y se había dejado caer teatralmente sobre una rodilla y le sonreía coquetamente a Edna que sonreía burlonamente.

-Señora Potter, se ve usted radiante en este día tan hermoso, tan hermoso que casi se compara con usted…-Sirius había hecho aparecer una rosa roja enfrente de Edna.- Para usted, una flor para otra flor.-Sirius le dirigió a Edna su sonrisa más lasciva.

-Sirius bien sabes que soy inmune a tus encantos, así que déjate de payasadas.-Edna (que se estaba riendo) le dio un golpe a Sirius para que se fuera, Remus y Peter saludaron a los abuelos de james y yo me volví hacia mis padres, aun riéndome de Sirius.

-Mamá, papá ¿Recuerdan a los amigos de James? Los conocieron en la boda.

-Claro, claro, un gusto verlos otra vez.-Mi madre saludo a los tres chicos. Mi padre solo asintió y les estrecho la mano. Petunia y Vernon los ignoraron olímpicamente y los chicos a ellos.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento hasta que Sirius hablo.

-¡Eh Prongs, 100 galleones a que atrapo la snitch antes que tú!-James miro a su amigo con suficiencia.

-Vale Padfoot, pero no me gusta quitarte tu dinero así…-Jame y Sirius caminaron fuera de la carpa.

-Yo quiero ver esto.-Peter se apresuró a seguir a sus dos amigos que seguían discutiendo quien iba a ganar.

-Discúlpenos.-Remus más propio también siguió a sus amigos. Los chicos llamaron sus escobas con la varita y se subieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en el aire riéndose. Edna se paró y les grito a los muchachos.

-¡Con cuidado que no quiero acabar en St. Mungo!

Los chicos gritaron sus asentimientos antes de seguir con sus juegos. No cabía duda de que esos cuatro juntos eran un peligro. Edna le hiso la conversación a mi madre mientras yo me preparaba mentalmente para lo que les iba a decir en la comida.

JPOV

-¿Entonces Prongs, ya le dijiste a _papi-suegro-Evans_ que va a ser abuelo?-Sirius volaba despreocupadamente a mi alrededor.

-Ay Padfoot si estuviéramos jugando con una bludger ya estarías en el piso.-Estábamos volando a unos 40 o 50 metros del suelo.

-Uy que sensible, tomare eso como un no.-Sirius buscaba a su alrededor la snitch. Yo la había localizado unos minutos atrás, pero quería que Pad la viera para que fuera una carrera, así era más divertido.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir?-Remus estaba flotando a dos metros enfrente de mi junto a Peter.

-¿A la hora de la comida? No sé, Moony prefiero que Lily decida en cuando y preferiblemente si estoy fuera del alcance de su padre, mejor.

-Vamos Prongs, no te va a hacer nada…

-Eso dices tú Wormtail…yo estoy seguro de que en cuanto de entere me castra…-El papá de Lily me iba a querer matar, estaba seguro de eso.

-Tú no te preocupes Prongs, que si _papi-suegro-Evans_ intenta algo yo lo petrifico y tú tienes hasta que Lily lo de- petrifique para correr.-Sirius parecía orgulloso de su plan.

-¿Y quién petrifica a Lily para evitar que te rompa la crisma por petrificar a su padre, Padfoot?-Remus tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Pad abrió mucho los ojos y me dedico una mirada alarmada.

-Lo siento, Prongs. Pero con la pelirroja enojada yo no me meto… ya no tenemos a Dumbledore para evitar que nos mate.-Todos se rieron y yo le lance un hechizo a Sirius que esquivo con facilidad, tenía buenos reflejos…pero yo no le había apuntado buen tampoco…

-Sí que estamos sensibles hoy.

-Ya sabes Pad que mi tolerancia de tus comentarios a Lily es N-U-L-A

-Me callo, me callo.

Todos nos reímos, padfoot vio la snitch un momento después y empezamos a perseguirla, fue un buen descanso de la realidad, de la guerra, de los papas de Lily, de todo. Casi se me olvida lo del bebe, pero cuando atrape la snitch una imagen de mi con un pequeño niño enseñándole la snitch hiso que sonriera como un bobo.

-¡La comida chicos!-Mi Abuelo nos estaba llamando desde el suelo. Todos empezamos a bajar, una vez abajo dejamos las escobas.

-¿Qué Dixie no va a venir a guardarlas?-Le pregunto Sirius extrañado, la elfina siempre venía a limpiar su desorden casi al mismo tiempo en que lo estaban haciendo. Yo solo voltee a ver a los padres de Lily significativa mente y Sirius asintió.

Mis Abuelos se sentaron en las cabeceras (Era una mesa rectangular) Lily se sentó entre Sirius y yo a lado de Sirius Remus y luego Peter, enfrente de nosotros los papás de Lily luego Petunia y Vernon y entre los dos últimos su hijo Duddly. _Por favor Merlín que nuestro bebe no sea tan chillón como este banshee._ Como los elfos no salieron de la cocina una vez todos sentados la comida apareció en la mesa, sobresaltando a los señores Evans a Petunia y a Vernon, que por una vez en su vida se quedó callado, de hecho no había hecho ningún comentario ponzoñoso ni a Lily ni a mí en desde que entro a la casa.

-Bon Appetit-Mi Abuela nos sonrió y todos empezamos a comer, la comida paso tranquila con una plática alegre donde casi todos participaron. Petunia y Vernon se quedaron callados como unas tumbas, por mi mejor, Lily parecía que se la estaba pasando en grande pero yo sabía que estaba nerviosa. Una vez acabamos el postre fuimos a de nuevo a los sillones y todos se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, después de un rato Lily se aclaró la garganta. Todos la miraron, Pad, Moony, Wormtail, mis abuelos y yo con una sonrisa de ánimo, su familia la veía con curiosidad.

-Esto…mamá, papá, Pet-Ignoro olímpicamente a Vernon que solo gruño,_ pff animal._- N-no los invite hoy nada más por que quisiera que conocieran la verdad acerca de la familia de James…

¿Ah no?-El papá de Lily se veía confundido, yo trague audiblemente y Pad me dio un golpe cariñoso en la espalda.

-No, los invite hoy por que…tengo…tenemos noticias-Le tome la mano a Lily y le di un suave apretón ella inspiro hondo y sonrió.

-¿Buenas noticias?-Su mamá le pregunto despacio.

-Si mamá, buenas noticias-Lily me apretó la mano.-Estoy embarazada.-Lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo y miro atenta la reacción de sus padres. Cuatro pares de ojos nos miraban fijamente en shock. El primero en reaccionar fue su padre que se levantó y se paró justo frente a mí, yo pe para también, era media cabeza más alto que el Señor Evans pero aun así estaba muerto de miedo. El Señor Evans me vio directo a los ojos…y después me abrazo con fuerza. _¿¡Qué!?_

-No podría pedir un mejor yerno ni un mejor esposo para mi hija ni un mejor padre para mi futuro nieto o nieta. Muchas felicidades James.-Era la primera vez que el Señor Evans me llamaba por mi nombre, siempre me había llamado Potter o muchacho.- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos.- Lily a mi lado se había levantado también y abrazaba a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos. La mamá de Lily se acercó a nosotros y nos dio un abrazo.

-¿Voy a ser abuela?

-Vas a ser abuela.-La Señora Evans tenía lágrimas en los ojos y todos observaban la escena encantados…bueno casi todos. Petunia se levantó rojo se ira.

-¡¿También eso me tenías que quitar?! ¡No Lilian NO! ¡Yo soy la madre, la que hiso abuelos a mamá y papá! ¡Y ahora gracias a TI ellos se van a olvidar de que Duddly existe para adorar al FENOMENO al que vas a dar a luz! ¡Así como se olvidaron de que yo existía en el momento en el que te convertiste en un MOUNSTRO!-Petunia estaba gritando lo más alto que podía y yo sentí la rabia atravesar mi cuerpo. _¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Lily en mi presencia, quien se creía que era?!_ Yo iba a responder pero sentí la mano de Lily en la mía diciéndome que no valía la pena.

-Petunia, querida claro que no nos olvidamos de ti…-La Señora Evans trato de abrazar a su hija mayor pero esta se quitó.

-¡Claro que se olvidaron de mí! ¡Porque yo no soy un fenómeno, no soy especial, no soy una BRUJA!-Petunia estaba llorando igual que Lily, yo sabía que su hermana la lastimaba con esa clase de comentarios. Atraje a Lily hacia mí para que le diera la espalda a su hermana, Lily enterró su rostro en mi pecho y empezó a sollozar. Petunia agarro a su hijo, su abrigo y ella y su esposo se fueron. Lily se volvió hacia mis abuelos.

-Lamento eso…-su voz era apenas audible.

-Oh cielo, no te preocupes corazón, solo quiero que sepas que todos aquí te queremos mucho y estamos orgullosos de que vayan a empezar una familia juntos.-Mi abuela me quito a Lily de los brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, mi abuelo le puso una mano sobre un hombro.

-Muy orgullosos.

-Lily, hija tu madre y yo también estamos orgullosos de ti, de la mujer en la que te has convertido, en la maravillosa bruja que eres y estoy seguro de que serás una gran madre.-_ Ya somos dos._

-Te queremos mucho Hija.

-Y yo a ustedes-Lily estaba abrazando a sus padres.

-Pero…-su madre empezó.

-Tienen que ir a ver a Pet.-Completo Lily.

-Si…te queremos mucho hija y lamentamos lo de tu hermana.

-No te preocupes mamá, fue tonto de mi parte pensar que se iba a alegrar por mi…me odia.

-Lils tu hermana no te odia, solo esta celosa, pero ella te quiere mucho.

-Curiosa forma de demostrarlo.-Padfoot estaba a mi lado y su comentario me arranco una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos cariño, pero ven a visitarnos pronto ¿Si? Edna, Henry muchas gracias por todo y una disculpa por la escena que armo mi hija mayor…ella no es así…-La madre de Lily volvía a estar avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por eso querida.-le contesto mi abuela.

-James, cariño que gusto me da por ustedes. Espero verlos pronto.-La mamá de Lily me beso una mejilla y yo le sonreí.

-Claro Señora Evans.

-Jane-me corrigió.

-Jane.-Yo le sonreí y ella se fue a despedir de su hija.

-James, cuídame a mi niña y a mi nieto.-El señor Evans estrecho mi mano.

-Sí Señor, siempre.

-Nos vemos pronto.

-Los acompañamos a la puerta…-Lily ya estaba caminando hacia la casa.

-No hace falta cariño los acompañamos Henry y yo.-Mi abuela le sonrió y los cuatro desaparecieron dentro de la casa.

-Eso no estuvo tan mal…-Bromeo Sirius. Todos nos reímos y pasamos una tarde entre amigos, Sirius quiso recuperar sus 100 galleones y perdió otros 100, fue bastante genial. A la hora de la cena mis Abuelos se despidieron de nosotros y se retiraron a pesar de que les insistí en que se quedaran. Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail también se fueron y Lily y yo subimos a nuestra habitación exhaustos. Yo nada más traía puesto el pantalón del pijama y Lily traía uno de los camisones de seda largos hasta el piso, se veía muy sexy. Ella estaba acostada sobre mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda.

-No salió tan mal…-Lily se rio.

-No, todo salió mejor de lo que me esperaba con mis padres…y Petunia no sabía exactamente que esperaba pero bueno… ¿Qué le voy a hacer?-Lily suspiro.

-Siempre podemos petrificarla o transfigurarla en algo ¿sabes?-Lily me dio un manotazo en el pecho.

-No seas bobo es mi hermana…aunque a Vernon no me molestaría…

-La perfecta Lily va a portarse mal…¡Que alguien llame al El Profeta!-Lily me callo con un beso.

-Serás bobo…

-Pero así me amas.

-Sí, así te amo.

oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo .

**Listo. Segundo Capitulo :D Digan si les gusto o no :D **_**dejen **__**reviews**_


	3. Se movió

3 Se movió.

LPOV

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde la comida familiar, mi panza empezaba a notarse más y todo era fantástico. James estaba muy atento conmigo, Edna y Henry habían venido de visita, nosotros habíamos ido a visitar a mis padres y en la última reunión de la Orden los mortifagos estaban retrocediendo… ¡Estábamos ganando! Me acaricie el vientre, _todo está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba._ Un 'plop' me saco de mis pensamientos.

-La señorita Sullivan está aquí para verla. Dixie estaba en la entrada de mi habitación. Le sonreí.

-Que pase Dixie.-La elfina me sonrió y desapareció con un 'plop'. Mi mejor amiga desde hacía ocho años entro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ey Lils, ¿Cómo estas hoy?-Alice había estudiado para medimaga y ella era la que me checaba a mí y al bebe.- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina hoy?

-Alice…sabes que puede ser niña o niño, se supone que la medimaga eres tu.-Me queje con mi amiga, ella y Black habían apostado ya que mi amiga estaba segura de que James y yo íbamos a tener una niña y Black estaba seguro de que iba a ser un mini-merodeador.

-Ya se Lils, pero estoy segura de que va a ser una niña, a esta altura del embarazo y con una poción de genero podríamos saber…

-No Alice, sabes que James y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa.

-¡Pero Lily!-Mi amiga había empezado a sacar cosas de su maletín, me enseño un bote con una poción transparente.- Es muy fácil: te la tomas, esperamos y si haces pis de color azul es niño y si es rosa es niña...

-Que no… anda mejor checa que tu sobrino/sobrina este bien aquí adentro.-Mi amiga me hiso un mohín, pero me indico que me recostara y me descubriera el vientre. Me unto de cremas, hiso varias cosas con su varita y me sonrió después de un rato. Yo seguía sin saber exactamente qué era lo que hacía pero confiaba en mi amiga y si ella decía que mi bebe estaba bien, sabía que era cierto.

-Todo correcto Lils, pero si lo quieres ver tendrás que venir a St. Mungo.

-Lo se Alice, hablare con James cuando regrese.

-¿Esta en misión?-Yo solo asentí. Era duro no estar con James, no saber si estaba bien. _Claro que está bien Lily, Sirius no va a dejar que le pase nada._ James y Sirius habían ido con Moody a las montañas a ver a unos gigantes que estaban haciendo destrozos.- Seguro está bien Lils, no te preocupes que eso le hace mal al bebe.-mi amiga me abrazo, me dio un beso.- Tengo que volver al hospital, pero cualquier cosa me buscas.

-Adiós Alice.

-Adiós Lily.

Mi amiga se metió en la chimenea y las llamas verdes se la tragaron. James llevaba fuera casi una semana y yo me estaba volviendo medio loca en la casa, Dixie y los demás elfos se la pasaban limpiando y ordenado todo y yo no tenía a nadie con quien hablar durante la mayor parte del día. Me dedicaba a leer o a pasear por la casa…incluso había intentado jugar con la snitch de James, no entendía como podía atrapar esa pelotita, ¡era demasiado rápida! Me gustaría ir a ver a mamá pero a James no le gusta mucho que salga sola de la casa y para ser sincera a mí tampoco me encanta y a Petunia se le había dado ir más de lo habitual a casa de mis padres y no quería encontrármela. Remus y Peter estaban también en misión y la mayoría de mis amigas también…esto de estar embarazada resultaba de lo más inconveniente. Agarre un libro y me subí a la cama a leer.

Alguien me acariciaba el cabello, abrí los ojos de golpe. James estaba acostado observándome.

-Hola.-Fue apenas un susurro.

-Hola.

James me observo intensamente y yo lo observe buscando daños, estaba un poco sucio y tenía un ligero corte sobre su ceja izquierda. Le acaricie el rostro y el cerro los ojos y se inclinó hacia mi mano. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía una mirada que yo conocía muy bien. James empezó a besarme. Duro. Toda la angustia y preocupación puesta en ese beso por parte de los dos. Su mano bajo de mi cabello a mi espalda hasta mi trasero. Me deshice de su camisa, mis manos sobre su pecho.

Estábamos acostados yo sobre él mientras trazaba suaves círculos sobre su pecho.

-Necesitas un baño.-James se rio.

-A mí también me alegra verte nena.-Le di un suave golpe a su pecho mientras yo también me reía.

-Sabes que no lo decía con esa intensión bobo.

-Ya lo sé… voy a darme un baño.-Me beso la frente y se metió en el baño. Yo me acosté y sonreí. Mi esposo estaba de vuelta en casa sano y salvo. De la nada un patronus en forma de lobo entro a la habitación.

-_Lily, ¿Done esta Prongs? Lo necesitamos. AHORA. Prongs sabe dónde estamos._-Dicho esto el lobo desapareció.

-¡JAMES!-El salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-James escaneo la habitación en busca de peligro.

-Sirius…su patronus, vino…necesitan ayuda. Rápido. Dijo que tú sabes dónde están.-Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Malditas hormonas.

-¿Padfoot? Ahora voy.-James corrió al vestidor.

-Voy contigo.-Salí de la cama y me empecé a vestir también.

-No.

-Pero…

-No, Lily es demasiado peligroso. Mi respuesta es no.-James se dirigió hasta la chimenea, se metió en ella y las llamas verdes aparecieron. _Claro que voy._ Antes de que las llamas desaparecieran me lance a la chimenea. Aparecimos en un salón enorme, en frente de nosotros había una mesa puesta de lado para que sirviera para cubrirse. James se pegó a la mesa y yo lo seguí, había maleficios volando por todas partes.

-LILY, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS.- Oh, oh. James estaba realmente molesto.

-No te iba a dejar solo, ¡Para ti también es peligroso!

-¡Pero YO no tengo a NUESTRO HIJO en el VIENTRE!-James me miro furioso.

-Ya estamos aquí y no pienso irme así que…-Me encogí de hombros, James me miro furioso.

-No te alejes de mí, ¿Entendido?-Yo asentí, James se paró y empezó a lanzar maleficios, yo lo seguí de cerca. Había mueves destrozados y amontonados en todo el salón, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban detrás de una pila de muebles, seis mortifagos les lanzaban maleficios. Pude aturdir a dos de los mortifagos antes de que se volvieran contra nosotros, James me empujo para que me cubriera con la mesa. Sirius logro aturdir a otro. De la nada ocho mortifagos nos empezaron a atacar. James no me dejaba levantarme para atacar.

-¡James!-Me queje.-Déjame ayudar.

-No.

Los chicos seguían dando pelea, pero escuche el grito de Peter y las maldiciones de Sirius. Necesitábamos ayuda. Un mortifago le apuntaba directamente a James, lo jale pero aun así le dieron James se agacho a mi lado maldiciendo y agarrándose el hombro.

-¡James! ¿Estás bien?-Tenia una quemadura en el hombro izquierdo.

-Sí, necesitamos ayuda. Son demasiados, creo que Peter está mal herido…por eso no te quería aquí…

-Si me dejaras ayudar…

-No Lily. Quédate justo donde estas.-James se asomó.-Sirius y Remus están dando buena pelea pero no veo a Peter.-Se agacho de pronto y un maleficio le paso rosando.-Mierda. Necesitamos un plan.

Un merodeador se estrelló en la pared junto a nosotros sobresaltándonos, varios mortifagos salieron volando. James y yo nos asomamos para ver qué pasaba. Alastor y otros miembros de la Orden habían entrado al salón y se habían desecho de la mayoría de los mortifagos, los pocos que quedaban de pie al verse superados salieron huyendo. Sirius salió de detrás de la montaña de muebles que les servía para cubrirse.

-¡Los teníamos bajo control!-se quejó.

-Si Pad…lo que te ayude a dormir de noche,-Remus salió también.-Necesitamos llevar a Peter a St. Mungo urgentemente, le dieron en el pecho.

-Claro, ¡Chicos! Vayan por Pettigrew.-Alastor Moody les hiso una seña a sus compañeros para que fueran por Peter, James y yo también salimos de nuestro refugio.-¡Potter! Bueno verte muchacho…tú y Black nada mas no pueden mantenerse lejos de los problemas ¿o sí? Lily cariño, espero por el bien de tu hijo que no herede ese peculiar don por parte de su padre.-James se río y le dio una palmada a Moody.

-Ya nos conoces Moody, nos encanta la acción. Gracias por la ayuda…

-¡Que no necesitábamos!-Sirius estaba con Alice que le estaba checando las heridas a unos metros de nosotros.

-¡Cállate Padfoot! Gracias Moody.-James estaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no toco sus ojos y su mirada se endureció cuando sus ojos llegaron a mí.-Deberíamos irnos…

-¡LILIAN EVANS!-Yo me encogí, Alice me había visto y venia hacia mi.- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Estas EMBARAZADA! ¡Por Dios!

-Embarazada, no minusválida Alice…-_Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba, no te preocupes Alice. James ya me va a regañar bastante cuando lleguemos a casa._

-No me vengas con esa mierda Evans,-Se acercó a mí con su varita en mano y la paso por mi vientre, checando que todo estuviera en orden.- al parecer todo está bien. Ahora mismo te vas a casa a descansar, ¿Me escuchaste?-Le hice un saludo militar y le dije "Si, señora".-Y tu-Se volvió hacia James.- ¡Cuida de ella y mantenla fuera de problemas!

-¿Qué no es al revés? Lily es la que mantiene a James fuera de los problemas.-Remus se unió al grupo y su comentario provoco unas pequeñas risas.

-Que gracioso Moony, no te preocupes Alice la mantendré fuera de la línea de fuego.-James me paso un brazo por los hombros y me beso el cabello.- Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero…-James me miro muy serio. Estaba furioso conmigo.-tu hombro, ¿Alice podrías revisarlo?

-Es cierto, James estas herido. Ven aquí.-James obedeció pero no me quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Yo me encogí bajo su mirada. Alice saco de su maletín una pomada blanca y se la unto en el hombro, lo vendo y le sonrió.- Listo, con esto deberías estar como nuevo para mañana, pero si te sientes mareado o te da fiebre debes venir enseguida a St. Mungo ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.-James ni siquiera la miro, camino hacia a mí y me rodeo con el brazo.-Ahora si ya nos vamos.-Nos despedimos de todos y James me guio hacia la chimenea. Aparecimos en nuestro cuarto, me fui a sentar en la cama y me prepare para el inevitable regaño. James se paseaba de un lado al otro en la recamara, me miraba de vez en cuando y parecía querer decir algo pero nunca lo hacía. Estaba muy enojado conmigo.

-¿Estas muy enojado?-Al final no aguante el silencio y le pregunte.

-¿Enojado? No Lily no estoy enojado ¡Estoy furioso! ¡Estoy…consumiéndome en rabia!-Se había vuelto hacia mí y me miraba directamente a los ojos.- ¿Tienes idea del peligro en el que te pusiste hoy? ¡¿A nuestro HIJO?! Las cosas pudieron haber acabado completamente diferente si Moody y los demás no hubieran venido. Si algo te hubiera pasado…-Su voz era apenas un susurro, había llegado hasta mí y tenía su frente pegada a la mía. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Pero nada paso, James. Estamos bien, soy miembro de la Orden James, es mi trabajo…-Jame se separó de mi de repente. Había rabia en sus ojos.

-¡¿Tu trabajo?! Tu trabajo Lily es que nuestro bebe este sano y salvo…¡NO en medio de un ataque de mortifagos!-Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, _No soy una niña indefensa._

-¡Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme yo sola James! Por si no lo recuerdas ¡Soy una muy BUENA bruja! Puedo defenderme yo sola bastante bien estando o no embarazada, como le dije a Alice: ¡Estoy embarazada no minusválida, por el amor de Dios puedo seguir ayudando! Está bien no lo pensé bien y me arrepiento, ¡Pero no puedes esperar que me quede sentada esperando mientras el que se arriesga eres tú! No puedes esperar…-Algo se movió dentro de mí. Mi voz murió de repente y me lleve las manos al vientre. Ahí justo donde estaban mis manos sentí un golpe.

-¿Lily?-No respondí.- ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien?-James estaba justo frente a mí.

-Dame tu mano.-Mi voz era apenas un susurro, James me cedió su mano inmediatamente. La coloque justo donde había estado la mía, y sucedió. Otro golpe. Los ojos de James se abrieron mucho e inhalo fuertemente. Me miro con sorpresa.

JPOV

-¡Lily! ¿Estás bien?-Lily se había quedado callada de repente y se había llevado las manos al vientre.

-Dame tu mano.-Yo obedecí inmediatamente. Puso mi mano sobre su vientre y lo sentí. Un ligero golpe. Una patada. De mi _hijo. Se movió, ¡Mi hijo de movió!_ Mire a Lily con mis ojos abiertos y llenos de sorpresa. Sin saber bien como, estaba sobre mis rodillas con mi rostro a la altura del vientre de mí esposa. Me acerque y me di un beso.

-Hola pequeño, soy tu papá.-Como si reconociera mi voz, mi hijo pateo donde estaba mi mano. Sonreí. Cuando levante mi cara hacia Lily vi las lágrimas en sus ojos. Me pare y la abrace.-Cariño…-Lily tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento.-Seguía con mis manos sobre su vientre, ella puso sus manos sobre las mías.

-Se movió James…-Como respuesta sentí otro golpe, ambos sonreímos ampliamente.

-Lo se Lils, nuestro bebe…-Pegue mi frente a la suya y cerré los ojos.- Te amo Lily Potter.-Lily me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y me beso.

-Te amo James Potter.-Y dicho eso me lleve a mi amada esposa a la cama para que ambos pudiéramos dormir. Mi Lily necesitaba descansar después de tantas emociones. Nuestro enojo quedo borrado gracias a nuestro hijo.

0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 .

**Capítulo 3 :D ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les esté gustando :D por favor dejen reviews T.T**


	4. Mud Blood

Mud blood

LPOV

Ya tenía siete casi ocho meses de embarazo, James había estado de lo más atento conmigo, mi madre venia casi una vez a la semana de visita y Edna escribía a menudo. Jame sy yo no nos habíamos peleado desde el incidente con los mortifagos y aunque seguía siendo miembro de la Orden, Alastor y Dumbledore coincidían con James: no iba air a las misiones mientras estuviera embarazada. Así que había estado los últimos dos meses en casa picándome los ojos. Era ya noche y yo no me podía dormir, mi vientre ya era demasiado grande como para poder dormir boca abajo. James a mi lado dormía plácidamente, mientras que yo había estado dando vueltas por la cama las últimas cuatro horas. Había intentado leer, contar borregos, todo y nada servía y para colmo…tenía antojos. Quería unas ranas de chocolate y una malteada de chocolate.

-James-le susurre y lo sacudí ligeramente.-James, ¿Estas despierto?-Él se movió ligeramente y suspiro.

-Ahora no.-Me contesto sin abrir los ojos. Espere a que dijera algo mas pero se quedó callado.

-¿James?

-Mmm…

-Quiero una malteada de chocolate…-James abrió los ojos muy despacio y se volvió hacia lña mesita de noche donde estaba el reloj.

-¿A las dos de la mañana?-Parecía sorprendido, normalmente Dixie se encargaba de saciar todos mis antojos pero los elfos tenían la semana libre. James y yo estábamos solos en la casa.

-Sip…y también ranas de chocolate…-Yo hablaba en susurros. James suspiro y se froto los ojos.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la cocina ¿No?- Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Sí.-Me tendió su mano y lo la tome. Bajamos a la cocina tomados de las manos, una vez en la cocina yo me senté en uno de los taburetes en la barra. James miro la cocina y luego a mí.

-Esto… ¿Tú sabes dónde está todo?

-Mmm…ahora que lo pienso no. Dixie nunca me deja ayudar.-James asintió y empezó a abrir puertas, cuando llego a unas puertas largas hasta el piso me sonrió.

-Ranas de chocolate.-Saco un paquete y lo puso sobre la barra.-Ahora…¿Alguna idea de cómo hacer una malteada?

-La verdad…no.-Me empecé a comer una rana.

-mmm… ¿Algo más que quieras?-Lo pensé un momento.

-Panqueques.

-Okey…panqueques…-James se veía confundido. Yo me reí.

-¿Alguna vez has cocinado?-James se veía avergonzado.

-Esto…no-Solté una risita.

-Supongo que nunca lo has necesitado.-Me pare y fui hacia el.-Necesitamos: harina, leche, huevos y mantequilla. Anda ayúdame a buscar.-En el refrigerador estaban la leche y los huevos, James encontró la harina y la mantequilla en la alacena.

-Listo… ¿Ahora?-James se veía muy emocionado. Le sonreí con ternura.

-¿Emocionado?-El me sonrió y asintió.- Necesitamos un recipiente.-James asintió y empezó a buscar. Regreso a la barra con un recipiente de vidrio.

-¿Qué más necesitamos?

-Mmm, algo con que revolver.- James encontró un revolvedor y me lo paso.- Una taza medidora.

-¿Una qué?-James me miro confundido.

-Nada. La busco yo.-En una alacena encontré varias tazas de diferentes tamaños, tome una y ya lleve a la barra. James la tomo y la miro curioso.

-Parece algo que usaríamos en Pociones.

-Podrías, pero ahora lo vamos a usar para cocinar.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-James se puso serio. Le sonreí.

-¿Me pasas la harina?-El me la paso, tome la taza y le puse harina.-Así… pon la harina en el tazón por favor.-James asintió y lo hiso. Pero el muy bobo casi aventó la harina en el tazón y una nube de harina se alzó sobre nosotros. James estaba tosiendo y yo me estaba riendo, él estaba todo blanco. James tosió y me sonrió.

-¿Qué sigue?

-Ah no, tu mejor te quedas sentadito que eres un peligro en la cocina.-Lo empuje a un taburete y lo senté, me rodeo la cintura con los brazos y me acerco a él.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar…-Tome su rostro en mis manos.

-Si me ayudas más vamos a acabar con la cocina y Dixie nos va a matar.

-Pero Lily…

-Pero nada. Mejor pon atención para que a la próxima me puedas ayudar sin peligro.-Me hizo un mohín pero me dejo ir. Puse más harina en el tazón, vertí la leche y puse los huevos, los mescle hasta que la masa no tuviera grumos. Necesitaba calentar la sartén.

-James…-Él se levantó del taburete, estaba todo blanco por la harina y me sonreía emocionado.- Pensándolo bien… mejor quédate ahí sentado.

-Pero quiero ayudar…

-James, por la seguridad de todos es mejor que te quedes ahí sentadito.-Fui a darle un beso en la mejilla, después me dirigí a prender la sartén. Cogí la mantequilla y engrase la sartén. Tome el tazón y un cucharon, los panqueques estarían listos en un minuto. James me seguía atentamente con la mirada, estudiando todos mis movimientos.

-Descalza, embarazada y en la cocina…-James estaba detrás de mí, me rodeo con los brazos y me beso justo debajo de la oreja. Le di un manotazo.

-Se van a quemar los panqueques.-Me obligo a mirarlo y estaba muy serio.

-Después.-Mi pulso se aceleró.

-Si, después.-Continúe con los panqueques. James me paso dos platos y yo serví los panqueques.-¿Quieres miel?-James asintió, busque en la alacena y lleve la miel a la barra. Comimos nuestros panqueques.

-Mmm, deberías cocinar más a menudo. Los panqueques están deliciosos.-Me reí.

-Tal vez lo haga…-Nos acabamos los panqueques y James se levantó y me tomo en brazos.

-¿Satisfecha?-Yo asiento.-Bien, ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?

-Me parece muy bien.

oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo .

Estábamos llegando a casa de mis padres en el auto que James había comprado, le tuve que enseñar a conducir ya que leyó que las embarazadas no debían conducir. Era un buen conductor pero yo sabía que lo ponía nervioso conducir. Se estaciono justo frente a casa de mis padres y fue a abrirme la puerta. Mi madre salió de la casa con un delantal y un cucharon en la mano.

-¡Lily, cariño! ¡James! Que gusto. Pasen, pasen.-Mi madre nos abrazó, nos besó y nos acompañó dentro.

-¡Calabacita!-Mi papá vino a abrazarme.- Te estas poniendo muy grande cariño.

-¡Edward! No le digas eso a la niña.-Mi mamá le dio un manotazo a mi papá.

-Jane… es algo bueno. Significa que mi nieta está creciendo fuerte allí dentro.-Me paso un brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Tenemos otro en el equipo de Alice.-James me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me veas yo estoy con Sirius.

-¿Alice? ¿Sirius?-Mi madre estaba confundida.

-Alice Sullivan, mi amiga mamá y Sirius Black el amigo de James. Apostaron, Alice dice que vamos a tener una niña y Black dice que va a ser niño. James esta con Black y aparentemente papá esta con Alice. ¿Tú con quien estas mamá?-Mi madre parecía sorprendida pero sonreía.

-No sabría decirte cariño, ¿Tu?-Mi madre me sonrió.

-Tampoco lo se mamá, sea lo que sea voy a ser feliz.

-Me alegro cariño. Hubieras visto a Petunia, quería tanto una niña…-James carraspeo.- Esto… ¿Comemos?

El tema de mi hermana seguía siendo un punto sensible para todos, pero a mamá le encantaba hacer como que no pasaba nada.

-Claro me muero de hambre.

-Pues como no cariño, estas comiendo doble.-Mi madre me sonrió y nos sentamos en el comedor.- Lily, cariño, ¿Me ayudasen la cocina?-Mamá estaba nerviosa, ¿Por qué?

-Claro.-Fuimos a la cocina y mi madre cerró la puerta tras ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Mamá?-Mi madre se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Antes de decírtelo tienes que prometerme que me vas a escuchar, hasta el final.

-Mamá me estas asustando… ¿Qué pasa?

-Prométemelo Lily.

-Sí, sí. Lo prometo.

-Siéntate-Mi madre señalo una mesita que teníamos en la cocina donde desayunábamos todos cuando Petunia y yo éramos niñas. Me senté.

-¿Qué es mamá?

-Hable… vino a verte…-Mi mamá estaba muy nerviosa, me miro e inhalo profundo.- Hace unos días vino… Severus.-Me tense, mi madre sabía que Snape y yo ya no éramos amigos, nunca le dije porque.-Quería verte, pedirte perdón…te trajo estas flores.-Mi madre se levantó y fue por un florero que tenía unas peonias. Mis favoritas.-Severus y tú siempre fueron buenos amigos Lily y él se veía tan arrepentido…le dije que hablarías con él para que pudieran arreglarse…-_Esto no estaba pasando. ¿Snape en mi casa, hablando con mi madre, trayéndome flores? ¡Perdió la cabeza! Si solo mi mamá supiera lo que me había dicho en Hogwarts, todos decimos cosas que no sentimos. Pero Snape era uno de ELLOS. Un asqueroso MORTIFAGO.-_ Piensa venir después de comer…

-No.-Me levante de la mesa y mire a mi madre muy seria.- No quiero hablar con el mamá, ni quiero que tu hables con él, ¿Quedo claro?

-Pero Lily…-Mi mamá también se levantó y me tomo de la mano.-Se veía tan triste…

-¡No! Mamá lo que el hiso no tiene perdón-_Es un mortifago.-_ Snape lo decidió así. ¡Fue él el que me dijo que ya no podíamos ser amigos!

-Estoy segura de que tenía sus razones…

-¡Ah claro que las tenía! ¡El señor _sangre-limpia_ no puede ser amigo de una asquerosa sangre- sucia!- Dumbledore les había explicado a mis padres el término _sangre-sucia_ cuando yo pase a segundo y unos Slythering me lo escribieron en el pupitre. Mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-Seguro no lo decía en serio…

-¡Claro que lo decía en serio! ¿Para esto nos invitaste? ¿Para qué Snape y yo habláramos? Hazme un favor mamá: cuando venga dile que espero que se pudra en lo más profundo del infierno.-Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la cocina, tenía los ojos llorosos.- Y hazte un favor a ti: no vuelvas a hablar con él. Es peligroso mamá, lo digo en serio.

JPOV

El señor Evans y yo habíamos estado conversando de los negocios que tenía mi abuelo. Nuestra relación había mejorado notablemente… ¡Hasta me sonreía! Nos estábamos riendo de un chiste que el señor Evans había contado cuando salió Lily de la cocina llorando junto con su madre que también estaba llorando.

-…solo habla con él.-La señora Evans perseguía a su hija.

-¡No!-Lily tomo su chaqueta y se volvió hacia mi.- James ¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro, lo que tú quieras.-Me levante y fui hacia mi esposa.

-¡Lily!-El señor Evans también se levantó y fue hasta nosotros.- ¿Qué pasa hija?

-Lo siento papá, pero tenemos que irnos. Madre.-Lily salió disparada por la puerta. Yo me despedí de los señores Evans y salí de la casa. Lily estaba apoyada sobre el auto y lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-Nena…

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Por favor.-Lily hablaba en susurros.

-Claro.-Le abrí la puerta y nos metimos en el auto. Lily no dijo nada en todo el camino a casa, pero su estómago rugió. Sonreí.

-¿Hambre?

-Mucha.

¿Quieres comer en casa o quieres salir a comer?

-Casa, Dixie estaba haciendo un pastel de chocolate cuando nos fuimos.-Lily hablaba en susurros. _Lils ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ Lily estaba muy feliz antes de entrar a la cocina con su madre, ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ella y su madre?

-Lo que tú quieras nena.-Llegamos a la casa y Dixie nos abrió la puerta.

-Señor, Señorita, pensé que iban a regresar más tarde.

-No Dixie, tuvimos un…problema. ¿Puedes subirnos la comida a nuestra habitación?-Lily no dijo nada, solo subió por las escaleras en dirección a nuestra habitación.

-Claro Señor. Señor, ¿Esta bien la señorita?-Yo seguí a Lily con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Suspire

-No lo sé…

-Debería hablar con ella. Ahora les subo su comida.-La elfina desapareció con un 'plop'.

Subí a la habitación, Lily estaba parada en el balcón, apoyada en el barandal.

-¿Lils?- Lily no respondió ni me volteo a ver.- ¿Lily, nena, estas bien?-La abrace, su vientre ya no me permitía pegarla tanto a mi como me hubiera gustado, pero Lily le sonrió.

LPOV

-¿Lily, nena estas bien?-James se acercó a mí y me abrazo. James me reconfortaba solo con su tacto. Sonreí. _¿Estoy bien? No. Mi ex-mejor amigo_ _había ido a mi casa a pedirme perdón. _No estaba muy segura de que pensar respecto a Snape, muy adentre yo sabía que era bueno. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que era un mortifago. Uno de los malos. James enterró su rostro en mi cuello.-Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos hablarlo mientras comemos? Me muero de hambre.

-Claro.-Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en la mesa que teníamos en la recamara para cuando queríamos comer los dos solos. La comida había aparecido y se veía deliciosa. Después de comer unos cuantos bocados, suspire.

-Mi madre me dijo que Severus vino a verla,-James se tensó visiblemente y su mano se quedó a medio camino a su boca, cerró los ojos e inhalo hondo.

-Continua.-Su voz sonaba tensa.

-Dijo que Severus quería pedirme perdón y que quería hablar conmigo. De hecho por eso nos invitó a comer, Snape iba a ir después de que termináramos la comida.- James estaba enojado.

-¡Pues qué bueno que no se apareció! Lily ya sé que fue tu amigo… ¡Pero si se le ocurre acercarse a ti o a nuestro hijo, lo mato!- Yo me rodee la mesa y me senté en su regazo. Puse sus manos en mi vientre y él se calmó.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tranquilo, no voy a hablar con el.- Le di un beso y el me sonrió.

-¿Terminamos de comer?

-¡Por favor!

oOo . oOo . oOo . oOo .

Estaba en la oficina del director de Hogwarts. El director estaba sentado en su escritorio y le daba de comer a su Phoenix.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue, pudiste hablar con ella?- Había veces que este hombre me sacaba de mis casillas, siempre tan tranquilo, no importaba que.

-No.-Gruñí. El me miro esperando una explicación, le puse cara de pocos amigos.-Ella se fue antes de que yo llegara, su madre me dijo que ella no quería verme mucho menos hablar conmigo. Si me dejara explicarme…

-¿Sabías que está embarazada?-Abrí mucho mis ojos y lo mire con incredulidad. _¡¿Embarazada?! ¿Lily estaba embarazada? ¿Del…imbécil de Potter? _Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Lily se fuera con él y ahora…iba a tener un hijo con Potter. Sentí la ira creciendo en mi interior. _Potter._-Tiene siete casi ocho meses.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora por qué…?

-Oh nada más, intento hacer conversación.

-¿Por qué no le explicas TÚ la situación a Lily?-El director del colegio pareció pensarlo.

-Si Lily se rehúsa a hablar contigo… claro. Yo hablare con ella. Ahora será mejor que regreses antes de que alguien note tu ausencia.-El director me sonrió y yo solo me dirigí a la ventana antes de echar a volar envuelto por un humo negro. _Lily estaba embarazada y no quería hablar conmigo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de explicarle a Lily que no estaba de parte del Señor Tenebroso que nada mas era un espía de Dumbledore. Costará lo que costara._

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les está gustando? Espero que sí. Dejen reviews. ;D**


End file.
